


Oh, sugar

by priincepeach



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, No real names, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priincepeach/pseuds/priincepeach
Summary: Bad is struggling to make rent and his friend George suggests an app to help, what will happen?!!No real names will be used other than Georges since it’s his yt name!! Also this is their personas!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 221





	1. one

“What were you thinking, George? You’re probably gonna get scammed or something,” Bad sighed into the phone, clearly disappointed with his friend. “Not only that but you’re taking some random person's money!” 

He couldn’t help but frown when he heard the Brits laugh on the other end, he couldn't understand what was so funny. This was serious. “Bad, the website is a hundred precent legit with a bunch of verification for both parties. Plus, they’re the ones that want to give someone that money, if it wasn’t me it would have been someone else.”

“Well-“ Bad started, what George was saying made some sense but at the same time he still didn’t understand how George didn’t feel slightly bad about the situation. 

“Weren’t you saying that you aren’t sure if you’ll be able to pay for everything this month? You should check it out,” George cut him off. “You have nothing to lose and everything to gain from it, Bad. You don’t even have to do anything sexual! Some of them only want dates and some company. I have to go now but I’ll text you later.”

“Alright, be safe, George.”

“You too, Bad...And please at least check it out? You don’t have to meet with anyone but It worries me to see you so overworked trying to get the money you need for rent.” With that, the line went dead and Bad was left with his own thoughts. Maybe George was right? No, he wouldn’t feel right taking someone else's money, besides, if he picked up enough hours at work he could make rent and bills. It’d be fine.

—

Two weeks, that's how long it had actually taken Bad to download the app on his phone. He didn’t forget about it, in fact it’s all he had been thinking about, but he hadn’t felt he needed it until now. His rent was due in three days and he had barely been able to get two extra shifts in, this was his last hope and if it didn’t work he was screwed.

The set-up process was relatively straight forward, questions like his age, what he wanted, pretty normal stuff. As he filled out the form he couldn’t help but feel shameful, but he needed to do it unless he wanted to get kicked out of his apartment. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he finished the form and made the account.

He got quite a few people adding him in the first few hours, but they were all so lewd even though he specifically stated he didn’t want anything like that. He was fine with dates and calling but he drew the line at anything sexual. 

By the next day he was almost ready to give up his search and figure something else out. Until his phone dinged with a new match request. With renewed interest he looked over the profile, eyes widening as he read.

‘Skeppy  
21  
I only want someone to talk to’

Finally someone who wanted the same as him, that is if he was telling the truth about that. Plus, it didn’t hurt that he was extremely attractive.

Hesitantly Bad clicked accept, the little ‘You made a match’ animation quickly playing across his screen. He couldn't help but feel nervous as he typed a message. He really hoped that this worked out for him.

Bad  
i honestly dont really know how to start this so hi?

Bad cringed inwardly at his awkward attempt of communication, he probably already ruined it.

Skeppy  
lol its fine  
hi  
how are u??

With a sigh he relaxed, he didn’t completely ruin his only chance at rent. George better be proud of him for this.

Bad  
ive been better but its fine  
how are you?

Skeppy  
im decent  
so i was thinking maybe we could video chat on skype tonight? u dont have to agree and ull be paid for the time, its just to see if we get along

Bad swallowed, his throat feeling tight as his anxiousness grew. Was he really gonna do this? He was desperate and Skeppy so far had been the only guy that didn’t want more than someone to talk to. Slowly, he typed a reply.

Bad  
yeah, sure! does 7 work for you??

Skeppy  
totally  
does $500 work for the payment??

When he finally calmed down from the thought of having a few hours to prepare himself, his brain short circuited. That alone would give him the amount he needed for rent and then some.

Bad  
sure that works for me  
heres my number ***-***-****  
call me at 7?

Skeppy  
of course  
talk to u soon

Bad exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in and tossed his phone to the side before covering his face with his hands. That was so stressful. After a few minutes he uncurled himself from the ball he created and grabbed his phone. It was only about 4:30, that gave him time to get ready and call George.

He got up and pressed the call button, putting it on speaker phone as he made his way to the tiny kitchen to feed himself and Rat. “Hey, Bad!” The brunette smiled at the happiness in George’s voice. 

“Hey.” He sounded terrible right now.

“Holy crap you sound like shit, are you okay?” George’s tone turned worried, and Bad could tell he was frowning.

“Language. But yeah, I’ll be fine, I just...I finally made an account for that app and i have a call tonight with someone.” Bad let out a soft chuckle at the gasp that his friend made.

“That's so great!! I’m so proud of you for stepping out of your comfort zone like that!” George’s words made him feel better as always, he knew just what to say to make Bad calm down.

“Thanks, that really makes me feel better,” He pulled out Rat’s food and poured her some, gently scratching behind one of her ears as she began to eat. “I still don’t feel good about taking others' money, but he’s paying me five hundered dollars just for an introduction call! That will give me rent and I will have some extra too.”

George hummed softly in agreement. “I totally understand, I was nervous too at first but like I said before, they’re the ones that signed up. It would happen either way.”

Bad knew he had a point. “Yeah I guess you’re right…” He paused to put the ramen he was making in the microwave. “Thank you for everything, I think I’m gonna go now.”

“Of course, Bad. If you need anything I’m here for you, okay? Let me know how it goes.” Bad simply hummed a response before grabbing his phone and hanging up. It was only 4:56, and now he was beginning to regret making the time so late.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad has some anxieties and him and Skeppy call.
> 
> sorry this has taken so long to get out sndjjs i hope yall like it  
> also thank you for all the feedback so far!! I rlly appreciate it!

He ended up taking a shower, the hot water only half successfully helping Bad relax. He let his head hang under the raining water, droplets rolling down him and falling from his hair, he couldn’t keep the doubts from creeping up on him. What if Skeppy was lying about not wanting sex? What if this was all fake and Bad was going to get left feeling like a fool? No. He had to calm down, even if it went bad it would be okay, he would have George there to help him.

Bad squeezed his eyes shut for a second, inhaling deeply before sighing the breath out. “It’s gonna be okay..” He murmured to himself before standing up straight and turning off the scalding water. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around him to dry off. 

Although he wasn’t feeling completely better, the tension in his shoulders and back had left which made him feel slightly less anxious. At this point he wasn’t sure that anything would make him feel good about meeting Skeppy. 

Bad made his way to his room, Rat weaving between his legs, nearly causing him to trip a few times, but in the end he successfully made it. What should he wear? It didn’t have to be too fancy since Skeppy would only be seeing his shirt but he still didn’t want to look like a slob. In the end he chose a maroon coloured button up and a pair of pajama pants that wouldn’t even be seen. The brunette glanced at the clock on his phone, eyebrows furrowing when he noticed the time. It was 6:27, about 30 more minutes and his life would change for better or for worse, he just hoped it wasn’t the latter. 

“It’ll be okay, right Rat? And if it isn’t I’ll have you and George to make me feel better.” He smiled and crouched down, gently scratching at her ears. “Isn’t that right you pretty girl? My beautiful baby!” His smile turned into a grin, Rat always managed to make him feel better, even at his worse. “I love you so much, sweetheart!” He laughed as she jumped up, standing on her back legs to try and lick at his face.

He picked her up as he stood, holding the small dog close to his chest. “You’ll need a haircut soon.” He spoke softly as he made his way to the living room where his laptop was already set up on his coffee table. As much as it sucked having to pay full rent somewhere, times like this made him glad he didn’t have a roommate, imagine trying to explain this to them if he did. Bad laughed at the thought and set Rat down, watching as she walked to the end of the couch and curled into a ball.

Bad sat down and opened his laptop, watching anxiously as it slowly loaded, it was almost as if it was making fun of him. As soon as it opened he was loading up skype, gently tapping his fingers along the coffee table. The sound and feeling calmed him, it kept him grounded and didn’t let the choking feeling of anxiety rise too high in his chest. 

-skeppy-  
hey can u call now??

He glanced at the clock again. It was already 6:45, plus it wouldn’t hurt to get it done so he wasn’t worrying. After some debating with himself he decided that it would be a good idea.

-bad-  
sure!! want me to call you or do you want to call me?

Instead of the reply he was expecting, his computer started ringing with a skype call. He couldn’t help but sharply inhale. This was it, there was no backing away from this now. With shaky and clammy hands he clicked accept, his breath going from shallow to non-existent when he saw the other man. Gorgeous was an understatement, he was absolutely godly in Bad’s eyes.

“Hey!” Skeppy grinned, waving slightly at Bad through the screen. He had to say something, but he couldn’t, all he could do was sit there gaping like a fish out of water. 

“Uh,” Bad visibly cringed at the high pitch of his voice, decidedly ignoring the soft laugh that came out of Skeppy. “Sorry, uh, Hi?” Wow, good one Bad, cause that would totally get him to like you.

Skeppy’s grin seemed to soften into something sweeter, though that could have been Bad’s mind playing tricks on him. “Are you alright? If you want to reschedule or even just drop this we can, you’d still get the pay.”

“Oh no! It’s fine, I’m just nervous is all, I haven’t really done this before,” Bad gently played with one of his shirts buttons off screen, his gaze pointed down. “Plus, I don’t think that would be fair to you.”

“Psh, it would be fine! I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable at all but it’s your choice. Just let me know if you change your mind?” 

Bad nodded, a soft smile playing at his mouth. “Thank you, that means a lot to me,” He looked up, face reddening slightly at the sight of Skeppy, more so at how he was smiling and looking at Bad like he was the most gorgeous person he knew. Bad never thought he was ugly, in fact he was quite confident that he was average and he was fine with that, but wow did it feel good to be looked at like that. “So what do you do?” He asked quickly, he at least wanted to seem competent to him.

Skeppy’s face lit up. “Oh, I make youtube videos, and I sometimes stream on twitch!” It was endearing how passionate he clearly was about his job, he hoped that one day he would have a job he felt that way about. “It’s mostly minecraft, though sometimes I do other things! What about you?” Oh no, he wasn’t paying attention.

“Really? That’s actually so cool! I’m so glad you are able to do something you enjoy. I just work part-time at the bakery near my campus,” Good job, Bad. You were able to properly answer without making a fool of yourself. “It’s not the greatest but it’s better than nothing.”

The other nodded along, it was nice that he was obviously interested in what Bad had to say. “I can see it, you seem like a bakery kind of guy.”

“I- Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” His eyebrows furrowed slightly in annoyance.

Skeppy laughed and Bad couldn’t help but let his expression soften. “Nothing Bad, you just seem sweet, like the kind of person you would expect to see in a bakery. It’s a compliment, I swear.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so.”


End file.
